clashriseofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unaffiliated
Many Heroes of the world do not join an organized league. They prefer to work alone, enjoying the freedom to pursue their own cause, and not take orders from others. While the World Alliance frowns upon these "Rogue" heroes, there is little they can do to force them into organized leagues. Most unaffiliated heroes have secret identities, and taken as a whole, they have a wide variety of motivations and values. Some are committed to justice, while others simply want to enjoy “the better life.” However, one thing they all have in common is courage and a steadfast commitment to protecting this planet from destruction. __TOC__ 'Unaffiliated' Stats are related (Health/Strength/Focus) Aviatrix (40/1/5) - In My Sights Sherriff of Bourke, Aviator and Doctor, Aviatrix performs many roles, and barrel-rolls too. She has a hot temper, an extensive gun collection, and a protective nature. Aviatrix is also a caring soul, capable of flying hundreds of miles to give medical care to those in need in Australia's Outback. Basker (65/3/8) - Poison Machete Basker lives "Behind o' Bourke", which is Australian for The Outback. He also literally lives behind the town of Bourke, where he rests between forays into the wilderness. A trapper, hunter, survivalist, and guide, Basker makes his living through toughness and bravery. Aviatrix.PNG|Aviatrix Basker.PNG|Basker FatherWinter.PNG|Father Winter Feral.PNG|Feral Gammatron.PNG|Gammatron IceQueen.PNG|Ice Queen JackFrost.PNG|Jack Frost KadlinMarie.PNG|Kadlin Marie Krampus.PNG|Krampus Lulu.PNG|Lulu Reaper.PNG|Reaper Sage.PNG|Sage Snowman.PNG|Snowman Steampunk.PNG|Steampunk Thulu.PNG|Thulu Vessel.PNG|Vessel Father Winter (50/0/5) - Yuletide The spirit of charity and kindness, Father Winter exists as a manifestation of Earth’s longing for peace. He eases the harshness of winter by delivering gifts to the good. If you’re naughty though, expect a visit from Krampus instead. Feral (45/2/6) - Lycanthropic Bite When angry, Feral possesses the ability to transform into a hybrid state between man and wolf. When he becomes his animal counter part, he displays super strength and speed, and acts out on his deadly temper. He has yet to hone his powers and prevent his deadly instincts from fully taking over him. Desperate and alone, he has sought out the council of Bodhi to learn to control his lycanthropy. Gammatron (40/1/8) - Charged Blast Gammatron redefines heavy metal. With a drumbeat of radioactive blaster cannons pistoning away, a lightshow of high intensity lasers, and the inventive bass notes of shields deflecting damage, no one else rocks a crowd like Gammatron. Ice Queen (80/1/6) - Bitter Frost The beauty of winter is in the tension between elements. Ice Queen is the living embodiment of that beauty. She is as glorious as a frozen waterfall glittering in noonday sun without melting. Her duty is to preserve the integrity of the season by making it beautiful. She is neither good nor evil, but can be provoked to action if her frozen masterpieces are sullied. Jack Frost (30/1/4) - Supercicle Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack will make you tremble, and turn your driveway slick. While not exactly evil, Jack Frost expresses the undermining nature of winter. It’s easy to find disaster in a frozen, slippery world, and you better be nimble and quick, too, if you want to avoid Jack’s pranks. Kadlin Marie (60/1/5) - Obliviate Kadlin Marie is a young sorceress who practices the Norse witchcraft, Seidr. Still unsure of her place in the world, she manifests reality-altering powers to achieve questionable goals. Her witchcraft has led to many positive results, but her arrogance and indifference towards “common people” have led others to question her morality. With her power to communicate with spirits and create illusion, her actions often cause chaos and confusion. Krampus (45/2/4) - Punish the Naughty Krampus is the flip-side of Father Winter. He is the spirit of punishment, so if you’ve been naughty, you can expect a painful visit from him. Even if you’ve been nice, but you get in his way, things can still get ugly. Lulu (80/1/4) - Bonded Forever Lulu was an orphan, bound by evil spirits in Tasmania, where her soul was going to be consumed. Thulu sensed her mental anguish, and teleported her to freedom. Since then, she has befriended Thulu, and with the mental abilities he imparted on her, she has become a formidable psychic. Together, they seek safety from the villains of Earth. Reaper (80/2/6) - Harbinger of Death How does a simple messenger, who works behind the scenes and is always on time, cause pure terror everywhere he goes? By bringing people news of their own death. The Reaper has the necessary and thankless job of ushering living creatures to the other side. He works in other channels as well, collecting the souls of those few who wish to cheat death, with grim, emotionless efficiency. Sage (40/1/4) - Rejuvenate Once an environmental activist, Sage's dedication to the natural world made him dangerous to industry at large. Weary from civilization's recklessness towards the planet, he isolated himself from mankind, taking refuge deep within the forests. After many years of meditation, his deep commitment to Earth provided him with the extraordinary ability to harness the Life Force. With only a smile and a touch, he can heal the deadliest of diseases and the gravest of wounds. Snowman (40/3/6) - Winter's Whim The Snowman is subjected to Winter’s whim. Unlike humans, it grows strength from the bitter cold and weakens in warm light. Many children assume the Snowman embodies joy, and place long carrots and smiling buttons on the icy statues they make of him. However, the truth is that Snowman is furious about his delicate nature. Steampunk (55/1/6) - Gadgeteer Steampunk is a man of vision and a prolific creator. His fascination with technology and his imagination allows him to create some of the most advanced weapons and unconventional vehicles. His pursuit of the path not taken by many with technology usually leads him to satisfying his curiosities. Often, his inventions can reap vast rewards upon those who choose to use them. Thulu (70/4/8) - Compassion Much like the dimension from whence he came, Thulu is a big mystery. He was trapped beneath Antarctic ice millennia ago, and global warming recently thawed him. His mental energies are powerful enough to imbue others with psychic abilities. Villains hunt him, as they hunted his family in the past, to exploit him. Though Thulu is not a malevolent creature, he is capable of great destruction when he or his best friend Lulu are in danger. Thulu is Lulu's minion. Vessel (45/0/1) - Cursed Vessel is an orphan who has been wandering the world as a lost soul. She has been "cursed" with a mutation that transforms her into a horrific monster. She has yet to embrace and learn how to fully control the extraordinary strength and evolving abilities that she possesses. As a disciple of Bodhi, she hopes that he will help her find peace or the ability to forever suppress the curse. Category:Allies Category:Cards